Joint Session
Previous Quest | Art of Negotiation Olineaux Family Info In order to solve the disputes of slums, the Senate, and the City Assembly, the regent established a joint session to solve the issue. Today is the first joint session. Objective Attend Session and witness the first gathering of nobility and civilians: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Claimable Diamond +50 Cavalry Breeches (Design) x1 Prerequisites Youth Social Club (Night) (0/3) *Two night youth social party will be held daily at 12:00 and 22:00. We know you are tired of these social occasions. But as the secretary of Finsel^ you have to establish a good relationship with various nobles. You can use the Blitz Ticket to speed up the process. Secret of Finsel - submit information (0/10) *Please submit 10 secrets to the regent. Synopsis The joint session is about to start. Are you ready? Notes *Any secret level intel can be used to unlock this quest. The type of intel cannot be chosen and will be automatically removed starting with mystery, fashion and politics. *Only Youth Club (Night) counts towards unlocking this ball. Transcript Story Chat 1 Juven: Here are the files. If something needs my approval in person, put them on the right side of the desk. Magda: Then the ones that don't will be on the left. Does today's work only include meeting guests, sorting files, and responding to letters? I thought you mentioned something else. Juven: Ah, a special meeting between nobles, commoners, the clergy, soldiers, Orens, and the elves. Magda: What? Juven: The interest. Magda: You're making them point spears at one another. What should we call this? The'' Alliance Meeting''? Juven: Are you ready? Magda: But for the meeting, there are fifteen seats. Seven for nobles, four for civilians, three for the slums, one for the Sky Church. Isn't that unfair to the civilians? Juven: The total seats between civilians and those from the slums are equal to the number held by the nobles, right? Magda: But the Sky Church... Juven: We should see who the Goddess favors. Magda: Aside from being a mediator, it seems I have to tell you what not to say. Juven: My dear secretary, it's time for a test! Time's up. We should get going. Story Chat 2 Magda: I just read through the schedule for this meeting. The topics to be discussed are interesting. Juven: Tell me your thoughts, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: The Senate wants to keep the nobility's privileges and break the monopoly of civilian merchants on certain indusrries. The City Assembly wants to weaken the nobility's powers so that they're equal to civilians in some regard. The slums don't care about either. They want to clean the canals before summer arrives. All of this is so complicated. Juven: The Alliance Meeting is used to solve difficult problems. There will be more in the future. Magda: Are the canals in such a state where a plague will break out if we don't clean it in time? Juven: The slums are in the dirtiest parts of the city. In the past, no one cared about the canals, and the people in the slums didn't think about it. Now with the war over, there's so much waste... The canals should be cleaned. Magda: Are you supporting the proposal from the slums? But there are so few seats... Juven: The Regent cannot favor one proposal over the other. He moderates the meeting. Do you understand? Magda: In other words, you must be just. Juven: It's good you understand. — Juven: It's time to bring this to a close. Shana: Hey, you need to fix the canals! Lady A: Is this little girl representing the slums? Lady B: I didn't expect they would send a child here. And she jumped onto the table to talk! Shana: Listen, the slums make up a sixth of Finsel's land yet so much waste has accumulated! Garbage and dead bodies are piling up on the streets! If you don't spend money to clean, disease will spread and water will become polluted. It will be too late. Noble B: You keep asking us to pay, but our farmland and manors were burned. We don't have the money! Noble A: And the casinos are doing well. Just pay for it yourselves! Shana: You're all idiots! Linglan: Miss Shana, don't forget your reason for being here. And sit down. Alan: The Acting Speaker is right. Miss Shana, you need to persuade them instead of fighting, okay? Shana: Fine... Lady B: What a show. And it's because of this little dwarf. Lady A: She looks so stupid. Shana: Who called me a little dwarf?! Magda: If you're not going to say anything, things will get hectic. Juven: You don't have to tell me. Magda: Miss Shana, you want to fix the canals before summer, right? Shana: Yes? Magda: It means you have time to prepare for your speech. Shana: When the weather gets hot, the sewers will— Magda: If you want your proposal approved, shouldn't you try to get everyone's support? Shana: You've changed after becoming a secretary. Lady B: Lady Ellenstein is now the secretary, and the Ellensteins have returned to the Noble Order. Of course she changed. Speaking of which, this is the first time you appeared after becoming a secretary. I don't know if... Magda: emmm? Story Root 2 Lady B: As a secretary, you should pay more attention to your outfit. It seems you still don't know how to dress up properly. Ends Story Root 1 Lady B: Oh, I'm honoured to stand beside you. Magda: Thank you. I heard your sister's family has a new member. Please give the Regent's blessing to the child. Lady B: You have provided a gift? How kind of you. Juven: Sorry I'm late. Can someone tell me where we are in the meeting? Linglan: May I? Juven: I would love to have the intelligent, capable Acting Speaker help. Linglan: You two know about the three proposals, right? Magda: The Senate wants to keeps things as they are for business while the City Assembly stands in opposition. The slums want funding for improving the canals. Linglan: Yes, we have already asked for a representative to explain each proposal to everyone. With the Regent here, we should cast our votes. Ah, we haven't introduced our new friends. Here is Sir Alminas, a new senator. Cleric Pan from the Sky Church, Matriarch Nahr of the Kangilas. Miss Coco, Miss Diane, and Miss Motiti from the slums. Alminas: The stars will witness this meeting. Cleric Pan: The Goddess will guide Finsel towards the light. Motiti: Motiti will make a vote! Nahr: The Kangilas are happy to be involved in Finsel's future. Noble B: We let Orens open their shops and now we let them speak here? How awful! Lady B: Even dirty thieves like the Kangilas can vote here. Some of us only care about certain things in Finsel. Juven: Ladies and gentlemen, the Orens and Kangilas have helped us during the war. They are our friends. Noble B: They supported the Sakans that night. They are good friends of the Regent. Lady A: Be quiet! Linglan: Please vote on today's proposals. Miss Giulolo, write everything down. Giulolo: Of course! Linglan: Please raise your hand if you support the City Assembly's proposal. Tch. Only those from the City Assembly voted. I'm not surprised. Please raise your hand if you agree with the Senate's proposal. Lady B: Stop dawdling. Raise your hand! Lady A: It doesn't matter if I support the Senate or the City Assembly. Noble B: Raise your hand first. Then we'll see. Noble A: Both received the same amount of votes?! Linglan: Now, vote for the proposal of the slums. Shana: I'm for it! Alan: Miss Shana, you can't vote for your own proposal. Giulolo: She received very little support in the end. Linglan: There's no plague and she's not willing to sell her vote. However, no one wants to buy it either. Giulolo: Tickets? So the City Assembly votes are for sale... Ow! Linglan: Miss Giulolo, please stay focused. Magda: (The slums are always at a disadvantage...) Linglan: As you can see, no one gained anything. And based on the votes from the Senate and City Assembly, I'm afraid no one cares about your proposal. Juven: Acting Speaker, we need more time. Linglan: Alright, we'll wait for the Alliance Meeting to be held again next month. Lady A: If there's nothing else, can we leave now. Noble A: We'll visit you on another day. Juven: Everyone's worked hard. We should end things here for today. Shana: Wait! Don't you understand that if we leave the slums as they are, a plague is likely to happen?! If you don't want to die, then— Get back here! I haven't finished yet! Lady B: I'm so tired from standing. Do you want to have tea? Lady A: Yes, but it has to be with the good tea leaves. Noble B: Do you want to have a drink? Noble A: Will it be your treat? Noble B: Let's go, I've already made a reservation. Shana: Hey, don't you care about this? Juven: It's already done. After a busy day, I should go rest. If you need my help, talk to my secretary. Shana: Does he not care about the people in the slums?! Magda: Calm down. The Regent won't ignore the slums. Why don't we talk? Giulolo: Alright... Linglan: Miss Giulolo, what is it? Giulolo: The Regent is so smart, yet the problem hasn't been solved and no one wants to pursue the issue further Linglan: Because it would be useless. Everyone is thinking about how to improve their influence, persuade, and buy other people's support. Giulolo: So that's why they left their friends! Linglan: Miss Shana, you should understand that your methods don't work here. Magda: Indeed, the rules are different. Linglan: If you want to solve the problem as soon as possible, you must be friendly with the nobility. Shana: I don't want to be friends with any nobles! Linglan: Isn't the Regent's secretary your friend? Shana: Hmph! Linglan: Lady Ellenstein, you should talk to her. Shana: What do you want to say? Magda: Miss Shana, the Regent said if you stay here, you won half the battle. Shana: Don't use titles with me. Magda: Would you like me to stop? Shana: No, it's also part of the game, right? What do you mean that I won half the battle? Does he... Magda: The Regent knows there will be problems if the canals aren't cleaned. Shana: Then why doesn't he do anything? And what's with that Alliance Meeting? Is it to make me a fool? Magda: He might be trying to create a precedent. Shana: I see. When I manage the slums, I also have a standard for solving things. But Sakan knows we can't get along with nobles. Trying to fight for their support is annoying! Magda: The slums are still part of Finsel. Befriending the nobles is the first step towards your independence. Will you give up now? Shana: Of course not! I won't lose to those people! I just have to flatter them, right? Fine! I was thinking of doing that earlier, but Black Glove isn't here. Even if I understand everything, I can't put on a fake smile and compliment those nobles. They think I'm an idiot! Magda: You are as brave as a warrior when representing the slums. Many people can't do that. I still have much to learn from you. Shana: Well, I do have quite the reputation. I don't know why I suddenly feel better after talking to you though. You have to help me befriend those nobles! Magda: Of course. I'll make sure the slums are able to win. Story Chat 3 Magda: I promised Miss Shana I would help her convince others. I might have to take a day off tomorrow. Juven: I don't mind. The Regent and his secretary have to work together to ensure a country's survival. Magda: How do you know I understand what you're thinking? You didn't say much during the meeting. Juven: I left Miss Shana to you. That's what matters . If there's a chance, then there might be an opportunity. Magda: I see. Juven: Are you sick of working? Magda: No, I think I still have much to learn. If I become involved in the conflict between the City Assembly, the Senate, and Miss Shana, I could help the slums get more votes. Miss Shana doesn't think she was being teased. Juven: When she figured out the rules, someone is still a fool. Magda: Is it? I feel it's... Juven: A little cruel? Magda: I shouldn't ask that, huh? Juven: I'm pleased you feel there are things still cruel and unreasonable. It shows that I'm a good boss. Magda: But there's not much this job can do, right? Juven: Remember, life would be so pathetic if you only had to work! You should try to go on dates sometime. Magda: ... Juven: And thank you for preparing that gift for Lady Bain's sister and nephew. It was sweet of you. Magda: It's nothing. Juven: With such a wonderful secretary, I'm looking forward to our teamwork! Magda: I also want to see what will happen to Finsel with you as it's leader. Category:Main Story Category:Season 2 Category:Transcript